


Miraculous and Free!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also i altered somethings, And Chat is Chat, And the new ones for season 2, Because i dont know much about how animals are to Japan, Because of Reasons, F/M, For the miraclous, He'll probably use french words, I also need to do some research, I feel stupid using the actual character names for the kwami, I'm really sorry if that breaks the point of it being Japanese, If i can think of puns, Kuro Neko just sounds weird, Like M'lady, Like Plagg, M/M, Makoto will make puns, Please Don't Kill Me, This might be hard to think of ways to akumatize people, What Was I Thinking?, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this, so I'm just going to say that it's a Free and Miraculous Ladybug AU. I hope you like it!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I told this first chapter in the point of view of Tikki and Plagg. Also if you want the previous Miraculous holders mentioned to be Adrien and Mari go ahead with that but I'll never mention them again past that point.

In the centuries of being bestowed upon a person responsible of holding his Miraculous, Plagg, not once in his long life, had ever seen a person as large as the teenager in front of him who was so timid. Now Plagg had heard stories about a girl who was this timid from Tikki but holy crap did this kid have her beat on the scale. 

 

Okay maybe he wasn't as much like that girl but he reminded him of the last Miraculous holder he was entrusted with. Sort of. Plagg looked at the kid as he paced around the room, not really making an effort to escape the jar he was trapped in. He thought it was nice and warm in there actually. He never thought Japan was that cold in the spring. 

 

The large teen pulled the jar up and sat on the floor in front of Plagg. It was a Saturday morning so he didn't have school but he was sure the kid's family had heard the commotion. The boy was studying Plagg closely and realized that he resembled a cat. 

 

Plagg wasn't sure what cats were exactly in Japanese culture, more specifically black cats. He looked at the kid when he spoke up. “So... what are you exactly?” 

 

Plagg floated over to the kid and perched himself onto the boy's head. “A kwami. To be more specific than that, a cat kwami.” He replied a little bit bored. In all honesty he's gone through this over 100 times, he's getting sick of it. 

 

“And the ring?” the boy questioned holding it up. Plagg gave a tiny sigh. This was very tedious for him. 

 

“It's what let's me transform you. Like a superhero thing.” Plagg grumbled and the boy blinked slipping the ring. Plagg heard the thundering of footsteps and dove into the kid's sports bag. 

 

Two kids, twins and younger than his holder burst into the room just as Plagg was hidden. “Onii-chan!! We're going to be late meeting with your teammates!!” They both shouted in unison. 

 

Plagg sighed a little. Of course he'd get stuck with a swimmer and most swimmers took off any rings or jewelry that could be a distraction. Maybe this kid wouldn't. He didn't seem like it. 

 

Or so Plagg hoped. He gave a small cat like yelp as the boy grabbed his bag off the floor and slung over his shoulder, bolting out the door. 

 

He didn't need to be so rough. 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Tikki sat in the bag of a girl who was running down the road to the swim club in which she was supposed to meet up with a group of friends. The Ladybug kwami didn't understand why the girl was even going, she had no swimsuit or anything but a stopwatch in her bag. 

 

She sighed softly and peered out the part of the bag that was left unzipped. The girl's hometown, Iwatobi as she called it, was smaller than the place she was before but it was a pretty fishing town and it was coastal. Tikki didn't like the city anyway. 

 

The girl slowed down as she heard a voice of a friend. Tikki didn't make much movement, but she sensed Plagg nearby. She figured he was with one of her friends. And she could only wonder who. The Black Cat Kwami was probably all cozy in a pocket or bag, as if she wasn't. 

 

Tikki heard a comment from one of the boys, about the earrings. “You're one to talk Makoto, you have a ring.” She said and Tikki was now very confused. 

 

She wasn't positive but she was certain that the name Makoto was a girl's name. Along with the other names these boys had. She shook her head and paused. Wait. The girl said he had a ring. 

 

So that probably meant he was Plagg’s Miraculous holder. Maybe. It could also mean that the boy was just wearing a ring, but none of the others had anything said to them about it. 

 

Tikki sighed softly and sat on her phone, which luckily for the Kwami was off, and watched the commotion from inside the bag.


	2. EZ Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kou fight the first akuma as Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at making up names. But I hope it gets a little bit better as it goes on. Also, description for the fights and things like that, might not be 100% because I'm not good with those so I'm sorry.

Makoto looked at the clock and sighed softly. Monday had finally rolled around, and he didn't have to fight anything or deal with any sort of villain. He asked Plagg a number of times if Iwatobi was really in any danger, the town didn't show any signs of opposing threats but according to his kwami, the danger wasn't just something to except. It just happened. Makoto tapped his pencil on the desk softly and twisted his face in frustration. 

 

He wasn't even halfway done with his English assignment for the class that period. He sighed softly and glanced at his best friend, Nanase Haruka, who was working diligently on the coursework. Makoto felt a little bit envious of his friend and went back to work. It was almost the end of the day, and still nothing... interesting has happened. 

 

He looked up and noticed that Hinata Suzuki, wasn't back yet from the guidance office. He shrugged and went to work thinking nothing else of it. It was probably nothing of his concern anyway. 

 

Then a ear piercing scream rang through the school building, causing the entire class to bolt up from their seats. A first year girl ran by the classroom, and Makoto noticed the look of horror on her face. Something was wrong. Iwatobi High school usually doesn't have violence or anything of that sort. 

 

Makoto ran out of the room and saw the problem, a figure that looked like Hinata was standing in front of a boy and didn't notice Makoto at all. So Makoto took the chance and ducked into the restroom, letting Plagg out of his blazer pocket and nodding at his kwami. 

 

“Plagg! Transform me!” 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Kou couldn't find a place to transform. She was surrounded by a swarm of students and couldn't find any place to hide. The akumatized student was heading directly towards her, and Kou guessed that it was a student from the photography club. 

 

The student stopped in front of her and smiled. “A perfect match for the next set of photographs!” He said as he grabbed the camera from around his neck and pointed it at Kou. 

 

Suddenly a flash of silver metallic came from the right side of the hallway, knocking the camera to the ground. The akumatized student growled at the intruder, not very happy to be interrupted. 

 

“I'm afraid I can't let you hurt such a pretty little lady.” 

 

Kou inwardly flinched from that. She looked over and saw a boy in black, what she thought was leather and appeared to be a cat suit. He sprinted over to the metal staff he tossed and grabbed it, holding it in front of himself. 

 

“You go somewhere safe M’lady. I'll handle this.” He commented as Kou took off running down the hallway, she saw the storage closet as she rounded the corner and ducked into the room, Tikki flying out of her blazer. 

 

“Tikki! Transform me!” 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

It was in that moment Makoto knew, he messed up. His arm was frozen in place because of the camera, his flash had frozen him to keep him still. 

 

“Now, let's see that pretty little Miraculous you have.” Hinata, or EZ Snap walked over to him, suddenly stopped by a Ladybug pattern yoyo. 

 

“I'm afraid I can't let you touch that cat!” The girl in the Ladybug pattern suit shouted and pulled him back. EZ Snap fell off the edge and Makoto pulled his arm free. 

 

“What is your name?” 

 

“Ladybug” 

 

“Chat Noir” 

 

The two looked at each other and dove off the edge, landing onto the cement below. Makoto had his staff ready and Ladybug with her yoyo. 

 

“What's the plan?” Makoto asked and Kou had an idea. She threw up her yoyo, shouting out the phrase “lucky charm” and a getting a random item.

 

Makoto was utterly confused about how that mirror was supposed to help. Then it hit him. He grabbed the mirror and held it up to Snap's face, smirking as he cooed over himself. 

 

Kou grabbed the camera from around his neck and threw it into the air. “CHAT! NOW!” 

 

Makoto put his fist into the air the green paw print glowing for a split second. “Cataclysm!” He shouted and jumped into the air, touching the camera with the bad luck energy, causing it to break. 

 

The akuma flew out of the camera and Kou flung her yoyo at it, catching it inside. Then she swung it like a pendent before she set the little butterfly free. 

 

Hinata was now in Snap's place, and Kou threw the mirror into the air, red good luck energy making everything go back to normal and repair anything that was damaged. 

 

Suddenly Kou’s earrings and Makoto's ring started beeping. “Gotta run!” They said in unison and took off in different ways. 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Nagisa looked at the other members of the Iwatobi swim team after Makoto called off practice that evening and smiled. “Can you believe it? Iwatobi has two superheroes!” 

 

Rei sighed and looked at Nagisa. “I'm sure it was just special effects for a movie.” 

 

“Why wasn't anyone told about it?” Haru said bluntly. 

 

“I don't know, superheroes seem kind of fun.” Kou giggled. 

 

Makoto nodded. “Ladybug and Chat Noir. Interesting pair i think.” 

 

The others nodded. Definitely an interesting pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you at least enjoyed it. I'm not sure what my update schedule will be for this, because I have two other stories to do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad!! If you want more please comment! And Kudos and Bookmark! It let's me know if I should keep going!!


End file.
